The present disclosure relates to video signal processing devices, and specifically to contour enhancement techniques using depth information.
There is a conventional technique of extracting depth information from an original image to sharpen contours on a near side and blur contours on a back side in the original image, thereby obtaining a stereoscopic two-dimensional (2D) image (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-264722).
There is another conventional technique of determining a correction amount for contour enhancement based on depth distribution, thereby achieving optimum depth enhancement of 2D images (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-21163).